wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Otter
|-| Heyos = O T T E R <><><><><><><><><> Work in Progress / MudWing / Merchant / Female I don't let my fears define me. |-| Blurb = '- Otter of the MudWings -' Likes / Interests : dragons who know how to laugh / bright colours / carving / learning about Pantala and the tribes that live there / not being serious / using sarcasm / cheese and bread / making lists / dragons who actually try / being complimented for her wor'''k / music (especially traditional stuff) '''Dislikes : being overly cautious / her phobia / manipulative dragons / super warm temperatures (especially hates the desert) '/ mosquitoes / '''not being able to sleep '/ whenever she's accused of being too impulsive / '''perfume / if something's not in the right place / other dragons' messes (though not her own) Admires These Traits in Others... : knows how to relax / not too serious / good at giving her the space she needs / adventurous / observant and perceptive / can relate to / dances like no one's watching / diplomatic / even-tempered / knowledegeable / spirited (but not exactly bubbly) / optimistic but realistic at the same time / artistic Why do you think I'm lonely? I'm not lonely. Sure, I like spending time by myself, but there's a big difference between being alone and being lonely. Moons. [[Moonbird|'Moonbird']], her bestest (and only, but pfft whatever) friend. |-| Description = A P P E A R A N C E Beauty is subjective. Otter is a young MudWing with unusually light, fawn-coloured scales. Contrast this with her dark amber eyes and you get that almost-mysterious-but-not-quite look that earns her the occasional compliment and envious glance. Pfft, and does she care? mmm well yes but that's besides the point She's quite heavyset, but in that muscle-y way that MudWings so often are. Some would assume, then, that, due to her crippling fear of heights, Otter's wings would be sorely underdeveloped--but worry not, worry not. She's found a way to substitute flight with lengthy swims in the ocean (not making her friends with the SeaWings, as she's often strayed into their territory by *''cough cough''* accident) and more than once has thanked the moons for the holding-breath-for-one-hour ability (she's maxed at fifty-seven minutes). Similar to her father, Otter has white freckles on her snout and shoulders and wings. Almost like snow. But, of course, not like snow, because her freckles don't tend to melt. P E R S O N A L I T Y You don't like my personality? So sweet of you. She's impulsive, intelligent and inquistive; when in a tough situation, she improvises. Otter relishes the time she has to herself, as it allows her to work on her latest creations--carvings, statues, little baubles and trinkets made of brass. She's gotten quite adept at her craft over the years, to the point where each ware is well worth the purchase. This isn't to say that she hates company. In fact, if you're genuinely curious about how she makes her merchandise, she'd be happy to show you a few tricks of the trade, and she welcomes helpful criticism--or, at least, she says she does, but it's usually best to just smile and nod and tell her she's doing a good job. Most dragons will tell you that Otter can be quite insensitive. Sometimes she says things just to see what will happen, and so invariably causes conflicts that could've otherwise been avoided. She's also renowned for her stubborn-ness--the more you want her to do something, the more she will not want to do it. Otter's also super difficult to get to know on a personal level, and, once you do, you might not exactly like her, as she loves to drag others out of their comfort zones and will often leave them behind in the dirt as she explores her newest adventure. And, I mean, it's not that she doesn't care about dragons. It's just that she's oblivious to their emotions. She tries to care--well, I say ''try--but it's difficult and leads to a lot of headaches. One of the biggest parts of Otter's existence is her sickening fear of heights. Having had this phobia for as long as she can remember, she doesn't know exactly where it came from, though she has this theory that the twisting scar along her side has something to do with it. It's a bit of a touchy subject, as it's caused her a great deal of hurt, and has been the butt of many a cruel joke on the part of her sibs, her former friends, and her acquaintances as a whole. So, if you ever did want to become her friend, or at least have a conversation with her, don't mention it. She has had many, many acquaintances who've come near to being her ''friend, though there's only one dragon who's been there through the years, and that's Moonbird--"the extrovert who adopted her". Part of the reason she's gotten along with him so well is that he accepts and even appreciates her turbulent, spontaneous nature, and will respect her wishes if she wants to go along and do her own thing. Idle dreaming means little to Otter. She's a dream-think-do sort of dragon, and discussion gets dull quite easily if there's no action to back it up. |-| Relationships = F A M I L Y wip F R I E N D S wip A C Q U A I N T A N C E S wip E N E M I E S wip Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Merchant)